


Sleep talking

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: “You better have a very good reason for waking me up at”—Dan reached over and checked his phone, blinking against the bright light in their dark bedroom—“eleven AM? Okay, you’re forgiven.”





	Sleep talking

“You better have a very good reason for waking me up at”—Dan reached over and checked his phone, blinking against the bright light in their dark bedroom—“eleven AM? Okay, you’re forgiven.”

Phil chuckled, warm breath ghosting over Dan’s shoulder. “That was easy. But I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said. He’d just woken up himself and guessed Dan had already been awake when Phil heard his voice. “You were sleep talking again.”

“Hm? What did I say?” He nuzzled the top of Phil’s head.

“Something about me being awesome. You know, the usual.”

“Oh, shut up.” Dan pinched his side, so Phil rolled over to try and get away from him. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, but before he could take them Dan snatched his hand away. He pulled Phil back, pinning him against the mattress as he loomed over his boyfriend.

“You don’t need those,” he said, laughing.

“I do,” Phil said. He tried to focus on Dan’s face. “You’re just a blur right now.”

Phil assumed Dan was grinning as he said, “But an attractive blur, right?”

“The most.” He linked their fingers together.

… And then pulled Dan’s hand down, making him topple over on top of Phil after he made a futile attempt to keep himself upright on one hand. Phil retaliated, hands shooting to Dan’s sides and tickling him senseless.

Between choked sounds of ‘no,’ ‘stop,’ and ‘I hate you,’ Dan tried to scramble away. He swatted at Phil’s hands and kicked out his feet, hitting Phil’s thigh so hard it was bound to leave a bruise, but that didn’t stop the other. Phil jumped on him like a predator on his prey, beyond happy to have the upper hand for once. He loved making Dan squirm.

“No, actually stop, please,” Dan managed to say between heaving breaths. He seemed incapable of weeping the wide smile of his face, tears of laughter at the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Phil who sat straddling him.

Their comforter hung off the side of the bed, and one pillow had been flung to the other side of the room entirely.

Phil finally held off, fingers still at Dan’s sides but not tickling anymore.

“You’re the worst,” Dan said, reaching up to wipe the tears away.

“I’m the best,” Phil countered immediately.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

They were both starting to regain their breathing and maybe it was the adrenalin still running through Phil’s veins, but he hadn’t thought twice about his words; those three words they hadn’t told each other yet since that first kiss and that shift from friends into _something else_. He really wished he could see Dan’s face properly right now, gauge his reaction.

“Yeah.” Dan voice was barely above a whisper, a breath more than anything. Phil felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him in, and his heart lurched in his chest. “Yes, I do love you.”


End file.
